Japanese Hypersensitivity
by MyFaceIsATomato
Summary: Greece x Japan. No plot, just smut. Japan is particularly sensitive in his nipples. Greece finds out and wonders how far he can make him go from just playing with them.


[[Inspired by . ?thread=94843550#t94843550

Apologizing in advance for OOC-ness.

Warning: SMUT. GUYxGUY DOING THE SEXUALS. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.

Disclaimer: (as much as I would love to..) I don't own Greece, Japan, or Hetalia. Or even the idea, really. I just wrote it.

Without further ado, I present...]]

**Japanese Hypersensitivity **

Kiku bit back a moan, looking down at his lover. "Heracles-" san, he tried to get the Greek man above him to stop, to just wait a second, but was cut off by a hot kiss. Not that he minded, but they already were a little bit sore from hard, passionate kisses on their way to the bedroom of their hotel suite. Heracles pulled away once the need for air became too apparent, opting for kissing and nibbling along Kiku's jaw and neck instead. He panted, moaning quietly when the brunet found the spot on his neck to suck on that drive him crazy. Not that it surprised him, Heracles had practically memorized all his sensitive areas. After his pale skin was thoroughly claimed, his love's hot, wet mouth traveled down to lick at Kiku's nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. Kiku moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow.

That was different.

Heracles smirked at his reaction, lapping at the erect flesh on either side of his chest until they were both visible through wet fabric. Kiku had continued to moan and whimper through his treatment. It turned the both of them on a great deal, though for different reasons.

Kiku's mind was blurry, the hypersensitive flesh being touched like that wasn't something Heracles normally did. Maybe a soft touch near finishing, but never had he paid this specific attention to the especially arousing part of his chest.

Then, a thought hit the Greek's mind. 'I wonder how horny I could get him just by playing with his nipples. Could I get him to cum?'

Looking down at Kiku's bulge through his underwear, pants having been lost to both of them somewhere in the hallway, he decided that he probably could and most definitely would. So, after peeling the teal cloth off of the Japanese man's smaller frame, his head went right back down to a pink nub.

He had to close his eyes, biting his lip and moaning to the feel of his chest being molested so wonderfully. "H-Heracles-saan~" he panted softly, wanting to reciprocate such pleasure. But Heracles would have none of it. Instead, he sucked on the pink hardness in his mouth. It earned him an even louder moan. Gods, his cock was throbbing something fierce. Hands tangled in long, soft, brown hair when he bit down gently, making Kiku cry out. And then whine, and then shiver. Heracles had left his nipple, blowing on it with a cool breath before giving it's twin the same treatment.

Licking with that hot, sinful tongue.

Sucking down hard, pleasurably, painfully so.

Nibbling with those damnable, beautiful teeth.

Making him shiver once again.

"Hera-cles.. San.." Kiku whimpered between hard and hot kisses. "Wait.." The kisses stopped with a cocked eyebrow. "Don't you want me to touch you too?"

It was a good offer, but it took mere seconds of contemplation for him to shake his head in the negative. After all, he had a task to fulfill.

This time when the mouth went back, it was just biting down and sucking. A hand came up to abuse Kiku's other swollen nipple, making him moan louder than he had that night.

Why didn't Heracles try this before?

That was a thought running through both of their lust-fogged minds before the Japanese man bucked his hips a little, wanting friction to help his quickly-coming orgasm come sooner. "I'm g-going to- ahh, Heracles!" He practically screamed it, hands tightening and untightening in his silken hair. He came hard, the sticky white liquid soaking into his underwear and wetting Heracles's bare stomach.

'I was right, he can come from just that.' Heracles thought to himself, grinning. While his panting lover, still in a post-coital haze, lay under him, he moved down to peel the sticky underwear away from a surprisingly still-hard cock. He cocked his eyebrow again, feeling his own member throb at the sight. Then he got to work on licking away all of Kiku's seed, causing more pleasured moans to spill from swollen lips.

'God..' The Japanese man thought, sitting up to kiss back when lips met his own, 'This is going to be a very long night...'


End file.
